C3/DS CAOS Codes
This page contains a listing of various CAOS codes (or cheats!) for C3/DS. Information Entering a Code #Press and hold Ctrl (or Control for Macintosh) #Press and hold Shift #Press and release C, then release the other keys - the CAOS Command Line should appear. #Type in the code and press Enter (or Return for Macintosh) #Repeat steps 1 to 3, in that order, to close the command line. 'Warnings' *It is very important to close the command line after using it, as leaving it open and accidentally typing stuff into it can wreck your world. *Many of these codes are irreversible without specialized knowledge of CAOS and the game itself! Use at your own risk. It is highly recommended to force save your world (Ctrl + R) before you remove any agents, so you may restart without saving (Ctrl + Pause Break) if something goes horribly wrong. Notes *If a code mentions "norn" it refers to the selected creature (it can be a Norn, Grendel, Ettin or Geat; the variable "norn" will affect any of them). If it mentions "hots", it is talking about the agent under the hand. Hots can also be used to target creatures, not just agents. *Force Ageing a creature is not reversible. Be very careful when using CAOS commands to age a creature, as the game often takes a few moments to update the profile and appearance, especially if your world runs slowly. Creatures have 7 life stages: Baby, Child, Adolescent, Youth, Adult, Old, and Ancient. Using targ norn ages 4 on a Baby will make it an Adult, but if that creature is a Child, it will become Old. If you attempt to age a Creature past Ancient, it will die. *Several of these codes require either agent numbers, or x, y coordinates. Agent numbers, or classifiers, are always three numbers separated by spaces, for example - 2 15 8 (which is the Dragonfly, if you're wondering). There is a code under the Utility Section that will output Agent classification numbers. To get x,y coordinates, use the Ctrl + Shift + X keyboard command; this will show the x,y coordinates of the Hand. The Codes Getting rid of things Codes which affect creatures Codes which affect agents |- | To pause an animal, plant or other agent (to keep it from dying while working with it) | targ hots outv tick tick 0 |- | To resume the agent (replace the X with the number returned when you do the above) | targ hots tick X |- | To reinstall an agent from a .cos file | ject "nameofcosfile.cos" 7 |- | To force the hand to drop whatever it's holding | enum 0 0 0 drop next |- | Change what a creature calls an object (to the C3/DS classifier numbers Hand-Potion) | targ hots cato XX (where XX is a number from 1-25) |- | To make the agent under the hand emit a smell, where X is the number corresponding to the smell type, and Y is a number between 0 and 1 corresponding to the smell strength. Note that objects can only emit one scent type. | targ hots emit X Y |- | To kill all of a particular agent | enum X X X kill targ next |} Utility Miscellaneous Codes Category:Tips,_Cheats_and_Easter_Eggs